Blue Blood
by Vick27
Summary: Alice tem 15 anos, sua mãe e pai o mortos, sua família é um irmão que a odeia, e ela é uma caçadora. O que acontece quando ela resolve ir estudar no colégio de seu tio, Academia Cross? No começo, ela parece ser apenas mais uma personagem normal.


Alice tem 15 anos, sua mãe e pai o mortos, sua família é um irmão que a odeia, e ela é uma caçadora. O que acontece quando ela resolve ir estudar no colégio de seu tio, Academia Cross? No começo, ela parece ser apenas mais uma personagem normal, mas vai descobrir ser uma total contradição.

Alice desceu do carro e deu um suspiro. Grande Mike! Ele tinha que se meter na sua vida, é claro! Seu irmão a odiava ( mas isso todos já sabiam, é obvio ), logo depois de sua mãe morrer, seu pai acabou assassinado pro um serial-killer, a deixando sobre tutela de Mike, seu irmão mais velho.

Katherine, mãe de Alice acabou morrendo no parto de sua segunda filha, pro complicações... depois disso Mike nunca a perdoou. Outro fato interessante eram as origens de sua mãe. " Caçar vampiros..." sim, sua mãe caçava vampiros. Vampiros perigosos e sedentos por sangue, níveis E's.

Pegou a pequena mala que o motorista a havia alcançado e com cuidado caminhou até algo que parecia um tipo de protão. Sim, Alice é cega. Como se não bastasse ela ter perdido a mãe, o pai, e ter um irmão que a odiava, ela fora cega desde que nasceu. Mas raramente as pessoas percebiam, ela se virava como conseguia. Ela não sabia o porque, mas sempre teve os outros sentidos aguçados demais. Ela podia escutar coisas que aconteciam a quilômetros

Como se não bastasse estar sendo incomodada com os sons chatos ( e as vezes nojentos ) que os outros faziam, ela identificava qualquer aroma que já conhecesse no ar. Isso lhe dava uma noção de quanto a pessoa estava distante ( pelo cheiro, é claro ), mas, algo realmente estranho, era que o seu cérebro lhe mandava informações automaticamente de tudo o que estava ao seu redor, mesmo a área de percepção fosse ridiculamente pequena, ela ainda ficava feliz por não esta totalmente no escuro.

Ela abriu o portão, não sabia dizer as horas, mas a pouco tempo era em torno de 7 horas. 'Já deve ter escurecido.' Pensou aborrecida, o vento cortando sua face. Apesar de poucas pessoas percebessem que ela fosse cega, ela realmente parecia cega. Ou ao menos sua melhor amiga, Gabriella a havia dito que ela era em todo parecida com uma cega. Afinal, o que normalmente define alguém como cego de cara? Os olhos extremamente brancos. E isso, Alice tinha. Também sabia os cabelos eram pretos ( que surpreendentemente ela sabia a tonalidade por causa do constante o preto em que vivia ), pele clara ( isso ela não tinha a menor ideia com o que se parecia, mas, mesmo que lhe dissessem que é algo claro demais, ela não teria como compara, afinal, nunca vira nada claro.

No momento, ela vestia uma calça jeans skinny, Al Star preto, uma blusa branca e um casaco preto, e sentia algo cobrindo sua cabeça. Talvez o capuz, pensou.

" Você, o que esta fazendo a esta hora aqui fora?" Ela não sentiu nada na sua área de percepção. Continuou imóvel." Ei, eu estou falando com você!" Parecia uma voz masculina. Alguns segundos depois, caminhou a passos rápidos para ela. Alice se virou para encarar o rapaz. Ou ao menos olhou para o ponto onde sentia alguém sobre o solo. Então algo agarrou seu braço e a puxou para uma direção na qual não pode identificar.

" O que você esta fazendo?" Soou calma. Seu braço foi torcido de uma maneira de que dava a entender que ele a estava a encarar. Então, por alguns segundos, o garoto não disse nada, apenas, ficou ali, observando algo que ela não fazia ideia o que era.

" Porque seus olhos são brancos?" Sempre a mesma pergunta. Alice suspirou, entediada. Tentou se soltar.

_**Primeira Pessoa**_

"Você prefere quebrar meu braço ou obter uma resposta? " Meu rosto estava sem emoção, eu podia sentir algo como isso. Tudo bem, quebrar o braço podia ser exagero ( afinal, seus ossos não eram tão fracos ! ), mas doía. O garoto largou meu braço, e pelo que pareceu deu passo para trás.

" Responda " Pudi sentir algo como medo na sua voz. Era como se ele estivesse com medo, ou algo do tipo. Quando se é cega e tem os outros sentidos um pouco mais aprimorados como eu, você, mesmo que não queira, acaba apendendo um pouco do comportamento humano, ou não humano, não impota. E agora, ali, eu podia dizer que ouvi algo como medo na voz do garoto, talvez meus olhos, anormalmente brancos até para uma cega, estivessem dando algum tipo de impressão errada.

"Eu sou cega" O garoto parece chocado por alguns segundos, mas depois acho que passou.

" E o que você esta fazendo a esta hora fora do dormitório?" Rá, essa era fácil.

" Meu irmão me matriculou esta semana, estava a tentar achar a sala do diretor." mesmo que seja quase impossível... completei mentalmente.

" Hum, tudo bem, vou te levar a sala do diretor..." Sem emoções. Impossível, por melhor mentiroso que a pessoa fosse, eu sempre notava o que elas sentiam. Mas, este garoto, nada. Bem, talvez eu pudesse notar que ele estava com raiva de alguma coisa, mas apenas isso. O garoto se moveu, e eu tentei acompanhá-lo, ou seja, tentar o fazer permanecer na minha área de percepção o seguindo.

Caminhamos alguns minutos, e eu precisei de reflexo para desviar das coisas logo depois que elas entrassem no meu campo de visão. Quando de uma maneira inesperada eu o perdi. Parei no lugar imóvel, apenas esperando ele fazer algum barulho em que eu poderia talvez ter alguma noção de onde vinha.

" Ei, você, porque parou?" ele estava pouco a frente do meu perímetro.

" Hum? É que eu não te achei..." Dei alguns passou e parei ao seu lado, ele me parecia curioso.

" Tá, é por aqui." Ele seguiu caminhando rapidamente, eu caminha pouco atras, mas ainda tinha noção de sua presença nos corredores e para onde ele estava se dirigindo. Então ele entra numa sala, entrei logo depois.

" Alice!" Grita o homem sentado atras de algo parecido com uma mesa. " Como você esta crescida! A última vez que te vi você era só um bebezinho!" O homem pulava de um lado pro outro, e pois me abraçou e beijou minha testa. Argh!

"Hum, oi tio." comentei, ele me indicou uma cadeira.

" Então, você já tem tudo o que precisa querida?" ele me soava meloso demais. Tomara que todos não sejam assim, pois se forem, eu não vou aguentar esta cultura tradicionalista do Japão, afinal, sou norte americana, é muito diferente.

" Hum, sim, menos os uniformes." comentei, piscando diversas vezes os olhos, minha mania.

" Acho que isto vai servir." Ele disse, pegando algo em sua gaveta, e me entregou. " Vou chamar Yuuki para te aju..." ele não terminou, pois o interrompi.

" Não precisa, me visto sozinha." Peguei o uniforme e me levantei.

" Hum? Tem certeza? Bem, pode usar aquele banheiro." ele apontou para a esquerda, e eu tentei sorrir mesmo constrangia, só porque sou cega não significa que eu não possa fazer algumas coisas sozinhas.

Entrei no banheiro e tranquei a porta, abri o casaco. Depois de vestida com o uniforme, tentei puxar aquela saia minúscula para baixo, mas era impossível. Que tipo de gente usa isso? Que desagradável! Resolvi tirar logo aquilo e me vesti. Dobrei o uniforme e destranquei a porta do banheiro, largando o uniforme na mesa do diretor.

" A saia é muito curta, não vou usar isso!" Falei após cruzar os braços.

" Ahhh! Você não gosta do uniforme! Ahhhh!" ele parecia estar aos prantos... 'exagerado'.

" Bem, eu acho que talvez eu pudesse usar alguma calça ao invés da saia, não?" Eu esperava um sim, pois não iria usar aquilo, seria desconfortável demais...

" Hum, tá, então eu posso te dar a calça do uniforme, só que normalmente ela é parte do uniforme masculino..." pudi sentir que ele estava sem jeito, mas resolvi por dar um sorriso.

" Tudo bem, eu não me importo." comentei, e o diretor abriu outra gaveta e me entregou outro uniforme, caminhei até o banheiro, tranquei a porta e coloquei o outro uniforme. Cheguei a conclusão de que usar a calça do uniforme era sem duvida muito melhor. Sai da sala com um sorriso no rosto.

" Perfeito." comentei, ao me sentar na cadeira novamente.

" Agora vamos falar de assuntos sérios. Sim, eu fiquei com medo quando você me pediu, mas não pude deixar de pensar. E é claro, considerei que mesmo que eu não deixasse, você iria fazer sem eu saber. Não passam muitos vampiros nesta cidadezinha ao lado, mas se você quiser ficar de olho, tudo bem." Sorri, mesmo se preocupando comigo, ele deixou eu aprimorar minhas técnicas de caça a vampiros ( que ainda são poucas ) quando um nível E passar na cidadezinha aqui perto."Com uma condição, é claro." Quase pudi sentir um sorriso no rosto do diretor, só pode ser furada. " Você vai ajudar a proteger os humanos dos vampiros que estão estudando aqui." então era verdade, haviam vampiros na Academia Cross.

"Você não acha perigoso manter humanos e vampiros estudando tão perto?" tentei ser gentil, mas eu caçava vampiros, isso era, sem dúvida quase impossível.

" Alice, eu sonho com..." Então eu resolvi o cortar, pois se continuasse provavelmente ficaria a noite toda escutando ele falar.

" Tá, então, em que quarto vou ficar?"

" Quarto 213. Reto, vira a esquerda no próximo corredor, depois a direita no terceiro e a quarta porta a esquerda." Como ele sabe isso de cor? Bem, vou ir logo ou vou me esquecer.

" Ok, então tá." me virei para ir embora.

" Esperaaa! Você esqueceu a faixa de guardião." Bufei e fui pegar a faixa, depois finalmente pude caminhar em paz pelos corredores, até chegar a porta do quarto, senti algo como uma cama ao lado esquerdo, ao direito um armário, do lado da porta uma escrivaninha, e embaixo da janela uma gaveteira.

Não me importei em trocar de roupa, e logo me deitei a cama, exausta.


End file.
